Ike
Ike is the main character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, released 2005 for the Nintendo GameCube. He is the first main character not of noble birth. His seiyuu is Michihiko Hagi, and his voice actor is Jason Adkins. Character History Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Ike is the son of Greil, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and takes leadership when his father is killed by the Black Knight. For the most part of the game, he is in the service of Princess Elincia. Ike is rather naive in the beginning of the game, but grows into a brave character later on. He has little memory of his life in Gallia as a young kid, and prior to joining the Greil Mercenaries, shows that he does not know what Laguz are. He is a nice and brave character, and is very protective of his friends and family. His motivation is to avenge his father's death, but he seeks no reward in aiding Crimea's liberation and helping Elincia to claim the throne as queen, except for the usual payment as being a mercenary. Although he has no desire to become a noble, he accepts the title as Lord so he can lead the Crimea Liberation Army after his triumph over Oliver. Ike begins the game as the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries. The other members look down on him as a rookie, such as Boyd and Shinon. After learning about Daein's invasion, Greil makes Ike work harder to prepare him for the task of leadership. Following Greil's death, Ike takes over leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, to Gatrie and Shinon's disdain. After Shinon telling Titania that he would not serve Ike, Titania got mad at Shinon due to her affection towards the now departed Greil. The reason Gatrie left is unknown due to the fact that he supported Ike's leadership in Chapter 13 alongside Astrid. After remaining in Gallia until Chapter 9, after realizing that Caineghis is unable to help him, Ike leaves and is escorted to Port Toha by a squad of Laguz including Ranulf, Lethe and Mordecai. Ike then leaves and travels around the continent, meeting and recruiting many people along the way. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Class: Hero -> Vanguard Ike (アイク, Aiku?), the hero of the Mad King's War, returns in Radiant Dawn, as the main character of Part III. He starts as a Hero class, and wields the sword Ettard, but later reacquires the divine blade Ragnell, which he had previously used while dueling with the Black Knight in Path of Radiance, but subsequently turned it over to Begnion when Sanaki declared it a sacred treasure. In Part IV of Radiant Dawn, Ike becomes a Vanguard with the blessing of the goddess Yune and finally avenges his father's death and defeats the Black Knight in a one-on-one duel. Upon the Black Knight's defeat, Ike then takes possession of Alondite, the Black Knight's personal blade and Ragnell's counterpart, but Ragnell is a much powerful blade at this time, so Alondite should be better off to other sword-wielders with an SS rank in swords. It is revealed that he witnessed Greil killing Elena due to the medallion's chaos energy, but his memory is sealed by Sephiran to prevent the painful truth. Once the goddess Ashera is defeated and all the countries are made stable, Ike travels to another land and leaves the continent of Tellius behind forever. He suffers from poor resistance and luck, but his strength, skill, and HP are all high. His magic is also low, but this is no longer an issue for physical units due to the fact that magic swords no longer use magic to calculate damage. Once he is promoted into a Vanguard, Ike can wield axes, including his father Greil's axe, the SS-ranked Urvan, given to you by Caineghis in an Info Conversation in the Final Chapter Growth Rates Path of Radiance Ike is the only unit that can learn the skill Aether, which combines both Luna and Sol. In Chapter 27, Ike is able to use Ragnell, a sword blessed by the goddess, and will never break. It increases Ike's Defense by 5 points. Ike's Strength, Defense, Hit Points, and Skill stats are high. His Resistance is average. Stat Growths: 75% HP // 50% Str // 20% Mag // 50% Skl // 55% Spd // 35% Lck // 40% Def // 40% Res Lv. 20/20 Average: 51.5 HP // 26.5 Str // 27 Skl // 29 Spd // 19.3 Lck // 23.3 Def // 17.2 Res Radiant Dawn Ike is one of the few units capable of having a third promotion without the use of a Master Crown. If data from the Gamecube title is loaded, then like most other returning characters, he will gain a small bonus in the stats that were previously maxed out. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Appearance It has been confirmed that Ike will appear within the upcoming game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He will appear as his titled, Lord class, and accompanying him will be the sword Ragnell. Information has been revealed that claims that Ike's special up+B move will be the Aether skill, a move in which he throws his sword into the air and then launches himself upwards, wields the sword, and then plunges it into the ground cleaving through the target on the way. Not only this, but he will also have the ability to utilize Eruption, sending flames soaring from the ground. Currently, it's unknown if one of Ike's friends (like Soren) or enemies (like the Black Knight) will make an appearance alongside him within this upcoming game. Category:CharactersCategory:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance charactersCategory:Playable charactersCategory:BeorcCategory:Characters that have appeared in Super Smash Brothers